Gone
by SandwichGuy
Summary: Dan Wheldon has died and Chris is devastated. Can Sonic and Shadow make him feel better? Sonic x Chris brotherly and Shadow x Chris brotherly.


I do not own Sonic or his friends. They belong to SEGA.

Intro-The day Dan Wheldon died will go down as one of the worst days of my life. I really wish Sonic was real :( I would have needed him that day. This has nothing to do with the Sonic R storyline by the way, since this happened before that. I basically replaced me with Chris Thorndyke and made him younger than I was that terrible day. Sonic will be 19 and Chris will be 9.

October 16th, 2011

Young Chris Thorndyke is experiencing one of the worst days of his life. One of his favorite racing drivers, Dan Wheldon, has died in a terrible IndyCar accident. The young boy is one his bed, sobbing uncontrollably. Thankfully, he isn't alone. His best friend and surrogate older brother, Sonic the Hedgehog, is there with him. Pulling the boy into his arms, Sonic holds him tight. Trying his best to make him feel better. "Shh, shh it's ok Chris, calm down...calm down, your big brother Sonic is here now...shh..." Sonic said, trying to make him feel better. Chris wished it was a nightmare, but it wasn't. Chris cried for hours, eventually crying himself to sleep. Sonic didn't leave his side though. He let him sleep in his arms. He had never seen Chris so upset. Even though Sonic had practically raised him ever since he was 4. For days, Chris didn't leave his room, he barely ate or spoke. He spent most of it sleeping or crying. Sonic, Sally, Tails, and everyone did their best to make him feel better, but to no avail whatsoever. Every night, Sonic slept in bed with him in his arms. He didn't mind, but Chris didn't get much better. But then, Shadow decided to give it a try. He saw Chris like a male,version of Maria, so he knew he had to try. He went into his room. Chris was sitting up against his bed. Shadow sat down next to him. "Hey, you feeling any better?" Asked Shadow. All Chris said was no. "Everyone's worried about you Chris. You need to feel better, even a little bit." Said Shadow. "I know, I'm sorry, I'm just so..." Chris could feel tears coming. Shadow noticed and then hugged him tightly and began stroking his hair. Chris was stunned by this. He had never seen Shadow like this before. But Chris took the opportunity and buried his face into Shadow's chest fur and began crying again. "It'll be ok Chris. I promise you." Shadow said. He just sat there and held Chris for a while. After about 10 minutes, Shadow pulled away and told him "He wouldn't want to see you like this. We don't want to see you like this. So please, at least come downstairs." Chris looked up at him and said "O-ok, I'll try." Shadow smiled at this and hugged him again. And for the first time in days, Chris smiled. So he went downstairs and ate a big dinner.

A few days later. He bought a British flag from a store and went to Sonic. "Sonic? Could you take me to the Indianapolis Motor Speedway? I want to put this at Dan's memorial." Said Chris. Sonic was really fast, he could get them there in a few minutes. "Sure thing Chris. Whatever you need." Said Sonic. Chris hopped onto his back, and Sonic ran to the track. After about 3 minutes, they arrived. Chris placed the flag down at the memorial people had made for him. He asked Sonic if they could walk around the track. Sonic said yes. They walked down to turn 2 and went by the bleachers. "You know, I realized something. Racing's a lot more dangerous than I thought. What happened to him could happen to all of us. And we both want to do this." Said Chris, as he looked at Sonic. Chris started again "Just promise me you won't-" Sonic scooped him up into his arms and hugged him tightly to his chest. "Don't worry." Was all Sonic said. Sonic held Chris and rocked him gently. After a while, Chris fell asleep. So Sonic ran home. He got into bed with him and held him gently. "Don't worry Chris. We will get through this." Sonic thought to himself. He kissed Chris goodnight (It's platonic. Not romantic.) and a Sonic fell asleep. Later on, Shadow sneaked in, and he then walked up to the boy, still in Sonic's grasp. He kissed Chris on the forehead. "You will get passed this. I know you will." He thought. He went over to the balcony, went outside and slept on the roof.


End file.
